


Another Day, Another Destiny

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way a bond forms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Destiny

Somewhere along the way, a bond forms. Yes, they are two completely different people and yet there's something incredibly true in the way that people see them as different sides of the same coin. Merle is quiet, withdrawn and when she does laugh it's gentle, honest and soft. Michelle is not. Michelle's laugh is loud, truthfully joyful and yet incredibly charming given the right conditions. Despite the fact they are almost completely different, there's a bond there, a bond that forms when they meet, Merle is still quiet, still a little withdrawn but she willingly pokes fun at herself, Michelle smiles, nudging her gently. Watching Merle laugh just proves it, under the shy, gentle exterior there is a core of pure steel. Despite everything, even the way Merle took Michelle's place for almost three seasons of Drag Race, they get on, they get on well. The truth comes when one of the Queens chooses to poke more than fun and be truly cruel. 

"Don't you dare talk like that about my friend."

The words come out harshly and yet, they are completely true. Merle is a friend, someone Michelle will stand up for.


End file.
